Bad Day
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Ichigo has a bad day and decides to take it out on his boyfriend who is not too pleased about it. Rated M for a reason. Review!


Enjoy :3

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was furious. Today just wasn't his day. Firstly he woke up late, there was heavy traffic, he arrived late at work, his boss gave his promotion to some random blonde with big tits, he worked through his lunch hour, he lost his wallet, he got a ticket for speeding and he was sure he didn't have that dent in his car door before. He was so tired and sexually frustrated. Usually, he was the submissive type, but tonight, tonight they were going to do things his way.

He stormed up to his bedroom to find his lover asleep. He was a gorgeous man, blue hair and piercingly blue eyes with the body of a god. He was asleep naked on his stomach. Ichigo quickly divested himself of his work clothes and stood in his boxers, furiously debating with himself about his plan to dominate. He knew his lover would definitely mind the intrusion, but suddenly Ichigo didn't care. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from a nearby drawer and quietly handcuffed the man to the headboard.

Grabbing a bottle of lube, he straddled Grimmjow's legs, listening to the faint moan he emitted. He poured generous amounts of lube over his fingers and slowed spread Grimmjow's ass. He marveled at the small pink virgin hole. Slowly, he inserted a finger, feeling his muscles tense at the intrusion. After a moment, the muscles relaxed, allowing Ichigo to add another finger. There was a loud growl as Grimmjow woke up.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?"

Ichigo looked shocked, but quickly smirked when Grimmjow realized that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you," Ichigo replied smoothly as he began moving his hand, searching for his sweet spot.

"I will fuckin' kill ya, berry. Get the hell outta my ass!"

Suddenly, he moaned loudly as Ichigo grinned.

"Nope!"

"Get out! Ah!"

"Relax, I know you're enjoying this."

"I-am-not!" he managed to growl out. Ichigo increased the speed, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Grimmjow was reduced to mewls and growls. Ichigo was close, he lubed his cock up and with one swift thrust, he entered Grimmjow who began cursing fluently. He stabbed at his prostate to silence the man and then began a slow pace, to allow the bluenette to get accustomed to his size.

He reached around his lover and began stroking his cock, increasing the pace slowly. Within moments, Grimmjow came all over his hand, leaving Ichigo not far behind, a couple more thrusts and Ichigo emptied himself deep inside Grimmjow's ass. He pulled out slowly, and watched happily as a couple drops of his semen oozed out unto his thighs. He licked the cum off his hand and fumbled with the keys to uncuff his lover.

Grimmjow snarled; he was going to pound him so hard for doing that to him. His ass still hurt and he was definitely going to get revenge on his orange haired boyfriend. He turned to punch Ichigo but what he found was a definite surprise for him. Ichigo was bending over, face down, ass up, one of his hands spreading his ass and the other, stroking his already hard cock. His eyes were hazed in lust. He looked at Grimmjow and whispered, "Please. Please fuck me, Grimm…"

Grimmjow was speechless, enjoying the delicious sight in front of him. He brought his hand up and slapped Ichigo's ass as hard as he could, leaving a big red hand print. Ichigo whimpered.

"Don't ya ever do tha' again. Do ya understand?"

The smaller man nodded but then received another slap.

"I said, do ya understand?"

"Yes Grimm, I-I understand."

"Good. I'm goin' ter fuck ya really hard now, and yer goin' ter love it."

He gave Ichigo no time to think as he thrust deep into Ichigo's ass, ignoring the pained gasp, he began thrusting hard into the small hole.

"H-Harder, Grimm!"

Grimmjow stopped and pulled out completely. "Don't tell me what to do. After that stunt ya pulled, you'd be lucky if I let you cum."

Ichigo whimpered again, receiving a loud smack. Grimmjow entered again, slowly and grinded against his prostate sending the younger man into a frenzy.

"Yer like that?"

"Y-Yes! It feels so good. O-Only Grimmjow can make me feel like this."

"Damn right!"

He quickened his pace, fondling his boyfriend's neglected cock, causing Ichigo to moan wantonly.

"Dammit Ichi, yer such a slut. Cum fer me!"

Ichigo came violently with Grimmjow. He felt the warm cum trickle out of his red ass. Grimmjow lay next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Had a bad day, Ichi?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for fucking you. I know you like to dominate."

"You should be," he growled as he nipped his earlobe causing the orange haired man to gasp.

"You seemed like you enjoyed it though, moaning like that," Ichigo teased.

He rolled his blue eyes at his lover, "Shut it!"

"Grimm, your ass feels like heaven. Let me fuck it again?"

"NO!"

Ichigo pouted as he kissed the bluenette.

"I don't mind not fucking you Grimm, I prefer having you fuck me senseless."

"That can be easily arranged, but not now. My ass still hurts, yer fuckin' bastard. The next time yer try that, I'm goin' ter fuck ya so hard, ya won't be able to walk for days."

"Stop tempting me."

* * *

Review!


End file.
